


En orgullo nos deshacemos

by Left_hand



Series: Locoism (BokuOi series) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lovey-Dovey, M/M, bokuto es gay, oikawa también pero no lo admite, orgullo, orgulloso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Oikawa no admitiría ante nadie (nadie que no sea Bokuto) que él mismo fue quien se enamoró primero y quien devolvió el beso después.Drabble.





	En orgullo nos deshacemos

**\- 1 -**

Si alguien, quienquiera, me pregunta, yo siempre respondo que fui el primer beso (beso- _beso_ ) de mi Boku-chan. Que fui una revelación para él, porque nunca se imaginó que le gustara comerle la boca a otro tipo pero que conmigo no tenía problema alguno.

Como en las fantasías, fui yo su excepción a la regla.

―Siempre supiste que soy gay, Oikawa.

―Sí, digamos que es una mentira piadosa.

En realidad sólo era un modo de salvaguardar mi propio orgullo.

No podía decir "una vez, por azares del destino, lo vi desnudo y reaccionó algo que no debía reaccionar ante la imagen del cuerpo de otro hombre, así que supuse que algo andaba mal. Después de comerme la cabeza un buen rato, me di cuenta de que me había tomado mi tiempo en entender que simplemente algo andaba demasiado bien, porque estaba más que perdido por él desde hacía un tiempo". Ni de chiste.

―Es como decir que yo te quiero más porque hago la lavandería los viernes que tienes ese entrenamiento tan sanguinario. Es una cosa de nada, un sinsentido, porque al final nos queremos y eso es lo que vale, ¿no? ―intentaba excusarme cada vez, poniendo esa sonrisa que a Boku-chan tanto le encanta morder.

Boku-chan siempre me sonríe de vuelta con el pecho inflado de sentimientos correspondidos, como no se imaginó que haría jamás: entre la ternura y el amor infinito. Me avergüenza tanto que a veces no se dónde meter la cabeza y mis desastrosas ideas masoquistas. Por lo general no respondo después de eso, pero a cambio él se aferra fuertemente a mí y me llena el cuello de besos flojos que siempre acaban por sacarme más de una carcajada.

Ambos sabemos la verdad y eso es lo que importa, ¿o no?

**\- 2 -**

―Si alguien me pregunta, diré que yo fui tu primera vez ―habla Kotaro apenas, con los labios llenos de palabras de amor que aún no se atreve a decir. Le saben raro. Pensar "ah, esto es amor" le sabe raro.

No necesita pensarlo, en realidad. Le basta con sentirlo.

Sin embargo, no le saben nada extraños los gemidos de Tooru contra sus labios. Bebe de ellos con ambrosía antes de que este lo separe sin fuerzas con una mano para evitar que siga dándole de tumbos contra las ideas, le apriete las piernas hasta dejarle marcas blancas o le discuta con la lengua de fuera haciéndole perder el sentido.

Tooru entrecierra los ojos, lo visualiza sudando, desviviéndose por terminar  _ya,_  pero muerto de nervios de que se acabe. Anhelando todo de él, siempre.

Suspira y gime a la vez, reprochándole contra los labios:

― ¡Boku-chan, qué vengativo!


End file.
